Pokemon Creepypasta not finished unedited
by BlackRoseMaikaBara
Summary: This Goes Along With My Pokemon Self Insert Fanfic. I am a childhood friend of Silver's that moved away. Yeah youll understand this more with my whole story...this is just a side story.


pokemon creepypasta

as im walking through eterna forest after midnight i hear an eerie sound that reminds me of a sad pokemon i had met when traveling through johto with Gary Oak...a shiny baby entei. i continued walking only to find out that the pokemon i saw in johto was infront of the exit to get to eterna city i walked closer with my hands on my typhlosions pokeball incase of battle i got closer and closer and the closer i got the more i realized was wrong with the scene.i noticed that it had white fur and was bleeding its eyes were closed but there was blood streaming from them i also noted the fact that it was floating.. and when i threw my typhlosions pokeball it opened its eyes it had red dots as pupils and they were floating in a dark void... i called typhlosion to come to my side...typhlosion was already fighting with the ghost of entei by the time i had given up on calling him...i remembered that gary was in eterna waiting for me. i recalled typhlosion when all of a sudden the entei cried a shreek of sorts it was loud and high pitched it made my pokemon force themselves from their pokeballs just to cover their ears... my typhlosion was different from before i recalled it...it had no flame and when it looked at me i realized it had an X across its left eye and blood pouring from the base of its eye...it roared at me and unown came to its cries and spelled out "you shouldnt have recalled me...entei had cursed me...i wish you luck old friend for i can no longer help ,for entei has taken my soul" typhlosion vanished and so did the unown. typhlosion was gone my umbreon was my last resort and the only one not affected by the enteis shreek. i summoned it only to find it was decaying but still alive...i screamed,my pokegear rang and i answered the call it was GARY..."WHERE ARE YOU? IM WAITING AND GROWING SLIGHTLY IMPATIENT." I SAID," I WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE 20 MINUTES AGO BUT...DO YOU REMEMBER THE SAD BABY ENTEI FROM JOHTO? IT DIED IT FOLLOWED US HERE TO SINNOH...ITS BLOCKING THE EXIT AND CURSED MY TYPHLOSION AND MY TYPHLOSION DIED...MY UMBREON IS DECAYING AND MY OTHER POKEMON HAVE RUN OFF..." ."STOP." SAID GARY."I WILL BE RIGHT THERE HANG ON.". as i was waiting i saw outta the corner of my eye an old friend of mine my old rival that is as close to me as gary is... he is scared aswell but he wasnt afraid because of the entei but because he was running from his feraligatr...it didnt have any claws spikes or eyes...nor did he have all of his teeth. silver screams and he trips over a rock. feraligatr roars and steps on his legs and bites silvers left arm...he screams in pain and misery and just as he does so Gary comes behind where silver is and screams, screams of terror and shock... he yells for me he sees that i am now backed into a corner covered in blood and scratches and bite marks... he calls his charizard only to find out that it too was dying... silver yells to gary," please whatever happens take good care of micah... dont let her suffer the same fate as that entei... stay alive for her...that goes for you too micah stay alive for each other...". then he goes silent i cried...i screamed i was scared and in pain...i watched as silvers other pokemn escaped from their pokeballs and saw their master lying motionless and they too cried we all watched in horror as silver arose with the same eyes as enteis blood pouring from his eyes and the corner of his mouth. he was a transparent white and floating...he speaks... he says," thief you have stolen all good from the world and for that you will suffer... ARCEUS APPEAR BEFORE ME!". an arceus apppeared and was ghost type... it spoke with out help or translation and said," you will pay for your demonic sins...!" arceus used punishment. entei cried in a deeper tone and it slowly disappeared from the scene. arceus used the life jewel on eterna forest and returned all to its natural state all but the pokemon who died and silver was alive again but could no longer feel emotions other than anger love and pain...the half living pokemon were killed and gary and i were both bleeding out our last bit of blood...when we were revived by the jewel. i cried,i lost everything precious to me except for silver who was the only one whoes soul stayed with the body making him the only one to survive,and gary. i cried,that is until i heard the roar of my typhlosion i turned toward the exit and in enteis place was my typhlosion..he had an x across his face and had black eyes with red pupils... it roared again and came toward me... it nudged its nose against its pokeball on my belt and it went inside...i checked its attacks and saw none of its original moves but saw that it knew nightmare,dark void,punishment, and an attack that no pokemon knew because it wasnt a real attack...Hellfire... i called out typhlosion and i checked its type it was a ghost type...i screamed..."typhlosion...you are a ghost... your dead...your original body is lying over there... how did you manage to get back into your pokeball?" i asked it. it replied, "i am the ghost of your typhlosion i am your typhlosion i am still your pokemon and always will be...im at my strongest even though i am no longer a fire type i am the strongest ghost type pokemon you will ever see...i can not die...for i am already dead..i can not faint...not even the mighty arceus can defeat me.". i reached out and touched typhlosion he was cold he was solid but he was a ghost...i walked up to him and i hugged him and said," im sorry typhlosion...i wasnt a good enough trainer...i shouldnt have recalled you...i shoulda let you murder that ghost entei you were strong enough...but i couldnt...im sorry." typhlosion just nudged my shoulder with his nose and softly cried. he nudged his pokeball and went inside of it...i wanted to see if my other pokemon were okay aswell but to my dismay 3 of them had died in their pokeballs my shiny charizard,my celebi and my mightyena had all died from the enteis screech curse...all were bleeding from their eyes and ears...i cried again and when i opened my eyes and looked infront of me 3 ghosts appeared all of which resembled my pokemon all 3 cried and unown appeared again and spelled out we will miss you master... i hope you miss us as much... and i said,"ill miss you more than you miss me friends...you were my partners that helped me through all my troubles and through 4 elite four championships...you were the greatest pokemon ever." i cried and so did they they cried of blood and tears and i cried of tears of pain and sorrow...they faded away...i fell to my knees and put my face in my hands. silver came over and said," i might be here for the moment but im not fully alive...just like your typhlosion...i sacrificed emotions i never used to stay here next time this happens though i will die and so will my ghost... but im never going to train pokemon with giant jaws ever again...the pain of their bite is enough to kill a person...no pun intended." i laughed and said," yeah." there was a sudden earthquake and silver stumbled and fell over onto the ground...i thought all was okay until i heard him groan and looked toward his body he was bleeding... he got one of feraligatrs lost teeth stuck into his chest...i screamed and stumbled to my feet to help him..i rolled him over onto his back and he looked at me and said,"im...sorry..." and then he went still and motionless. i screamed and said,"silver you cant die not again not so soon! i-i cant go on without you if its just me and gary its no longer our team again just a couple...i dont want that...please dont die again...come back to your body...please!" i cried and hugged him my tears falling on his blood covered face...suddenly i felt him breathing...i sat up and looked at his face...his eyes were closed but tears were falling from them...i leaned over his face and kissed him. he moved and his eyes opened..they were vacant with sadness...he looked at me and said," we should get outta here and get back home to johto or to black city where we need to go where we were planning to go..." gary finally said,"there is no place we can go...we are cursed... the entei we saw in johto was not a normal entei its cry was totally wrong and so were its features the entei was a black ghost that knew curse it used the attack to kill your pokemon and try to kill us...but the zombie feraligatr and umbreon was not its doing those were because of a curse most johto bred wild pokemon get near the ruins of alph while a trainer is playing the alph ruins only music off he radio...that music is cursed to them...and once they meet the black ghost curse they become ghosts aswell." silver suddenly reached toward me and pointed...i turned...an saw a swarm of unown and the feraligatr. I screamed and then ash was floating infront of me and gary and i cried remembering our friends we lost in the hoenn region... i fell to my knees and bawled my eyes ou,gary knelt down beside me and hugged me i looked back at ashes ghost and he was followed by kitty and brendan and may...now gary joined me and cried cause most of our closest friends died right infront of us but 2 had been cursed by the ghost...the others had been crushed by a demonic salamence...  
>i got up and slowly looked up my face had turned into a sickly white i felt a liquid drip down my face and wiped it away and saw that it was a deep crimson color...blood...i called forth my typhlosion and sure enough typhlosion took and killed the spirits of our friends...i fell to my knees again no longer crying blood and looked over at silver. he was watching from the ground where he has laid the whole time seeming as if though he wasnt alive but the fact he still blinked and was breathing stated he was in fact alive i screamed one last time as my oldest dead pokemon appeared infront of me...the one who risked his soul to save mine garys and silvers...my shadow lugia...i finally lost the ability to do anything and fell on my face. i heard silver scream and then gary... then i blacked out... and for what had seemed like forever i was in a horror produced coma.i could still think but not move or talk and all i thought was im going to die...i finally woke up but when i did i was shocked,Gary and Silver were both standing next to me.a slight bit older than before. I asked what day it was and they pointed toward the calender and the chair in the room and said "It's Halloween,We have costumes for you...we started making them while you were asleep. yours is a typhlosion,silvers is feraligatr and mine is are dressing as our departed starter pokemon.". i sat up and put my hands on my face and i cried. the doctor came in and said we were free to gary took my left hand and silver took my right and we walked out of the hospital with our costumes. that night we dressed up as our pokemon and our pokemon in ghost forme had followed us... <p>


End file.
